


A Quiet Moment

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Primeval
Genre: AU, Birthday Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6832396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the fantabulous kristen_mara and set in her Six Stephens universe.</p><p>Originally posted to Livejournal in 2012.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Quiet Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kristen_mara](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kristen_mara).



> Written for the fantabulous kristen_mara and set in her Six Stephens universe.
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2012.

Nick slumped down onto the sofa, utterly exhausted. The kids were all asleep, Pam having taken over getting them into various baths, showers and beds. All he needed now was Stephen.

But Stephen had disappeared ten minutes ago and Nick was far too tired to try and work out where he had gone. Hopefully not to bed. Although bed was very tempting right now...He slowly closed his eyes...

“None of that,” Stephen said, bouncing down on to the sofa next to him and making Nick jump.

“I was just resting my eyes,” Nick said, blinking owlishly.

Stephen hummed, clearly not believing a word of it. It was then that Nick took in the fact that the coffee table in front of them was now laden with a bottle of champagne, two glasses and a large bowl of strawberries.

“What's this in aid of?” Nick asked, suddenly not feeling quite so tired as he had been.

Stephen pointed at the clock. It was ten minutes past midnight. “Happy birthday.” Then he leaned forward and kissed Nick, curling a hand around his neck and pressing himself as close to Nick as possible. Nick definitely wasn't tired any more.

“I thought we could do with some alone time,” Stephen said. “The boys have other plans for tomorrow.”

Nick groaned. “Do I want to know?”

“What? And spoil the surprise?” Stephen laughed and reached behind the champagne. “So, what first?” He held up a can of whipped cream. “Champagne, strawberries...” He squirted some cream onto his finger and then sucked it off. “Or me?”

“You,” Nick said without hesitation. “Definitely you.”

Stephen grinned and slipped out of his dressing gown, revealing he'd been wearing nothing underneath. “I was hoping you'd say that.”

“Best birthday ever,” Nick growled, and then pounced, pinning a more than willing Stephen to the sofa.

\+ + +

When Pam found them later that morning Stephen and Nick were wrapped up in Stephen's dressing gown, a mess of champagne, strawberries and whipped cream all over the table, floor, and Stephen's hair. She shook her head good naturedly and then began tidying up as quickly as possible – the boys would be down any minute and she certainly wasn't going to spare Nick and Stephen the embarrassment of explaining just what they’d been up to.

But for now she'd let them have their time together, maybe even take the boys out for breakfast. It was the least she could do, for two of her favourite men.

And if she took a photo on her phone, well, this job had to have some perks, didn't it?


End file.
